Gas-liquid chromatography - mass spectrometry will be used to identify and quantitate beta-hydroxy fatty acids produced by (a) isolated rabbit heart mitochondria under various in vitro conditions, and (b) isolated beating rabbit hearts perfused with variable hypoxia and/or ischemia.